barryfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dawnfur454/This isn't mine but I want to keep this bomb ass coding
| style="width:300px" | BULLETIN December 10th, 2017: SwanClan is overgoing page construction. December 11th, 2017: The diagnosis of the page is finished! December 12th, 2017: Half of the page is complete! Applications will arrive shortly. December 13th, 2017: Applications are opened! Find them under the Additional Links category! December 16th, 2017: SwanClan has gained 6 members! December 17th, 2017: SwanClan’s Offical Newspaper page is almost complete! Feel free to check it out, by following the link in the Additional Links category! December 21, 2017: SwanClan has officially opened! We hope to thrive with the new leader of Houndstar and grow in numbers. January 1, 2018: SwanClan has officially started recruiting, and roleplay! If you are intrested visit the applications page. January 2, 2018: SwanClan gains 15 members! January 3, 2018: Swanclan has it's first official roleplay! The page has gained new parts, and we are exited to gain new members over time! |} =G U I D E L I N E S= guide·line /ɡīdˌlīn/ a general rule, principle, or piece of advice I. DEVOTION: '''Demonstrate your allegiance to this particular group and not another. Host roleplay sessions, recruit, participate in activities. Succeed the representation qualities and proper attire. Admit to the guidelines. '''II. DEFERENCE: Regard your associates and clan with respect. Maintain a sincere attitude during crucial situations and events. III. PROPER ATTIRE: '''Maintain a proper dress code that suits a professional group. Your character must perform the certain appearance expectations provided in the diagnosis. If you are debating your outfit, have a high rank evaluate your ensemble. '''IV. ACTIVITY: You are required to attend at least one roleplay session every week unless given permission otherwise, in which case must be granted by a high rank. If you skip a week or more, prepare to be given an informing of your inactivity or suspended from the group entirely =D O M I N I O N S= do·min·ion /də minyən/ sovereignty; control 'SWANCLAN CAMP '(Location: Pecpres's den) SwanClan's camp is a large open area, containing substantial bodies of water scattered throughout the region and plenty of greenery. The dens, where the inhabitants of SwanClan sleep, are sectioned off into groups of three in their own separate pockets, where they follow the open theme much like the rest of camp. Very few trees can be found, but the ones that are located in camp are beautiful cherry blossom trees, along with brightly coloured flowers and various herbs in not only camp but the territories too. 'SWAN LAKE '(Location: Crystal Sands) Swan Lake is one of SwanClan's hunting and scavenging grounds. It is, once again, a rather open area with a single large body of water in its center. The ground around the water is primarily sunbleached sand. From there on out it slowly gradients into smooth, worn stone pathways and small patches of occasional grass leading to higher ground and out past our boundaries. 'THE HIDDEN SWAN RIVER '(Location: Lost Temple of Zios) The second of our hunting grounds is known as The Hidden Swan River. It's a rather shrouded area, with massive trees and vegetation looming far above the terrain and the ancient twoleg ruins. On the far side of the territory (closest to the twolegplace) is a river hidden in shadows. This part of our territory is where the majority herbs are located due to the chill and dewy nature of the place. 'The Lost Grotto '(Location: The Forgotten Archives) The Lost Grotto is a cave hidden deep within the ground, featuring intricate designs carved into the floors and walls from many generations before us. At the very back, there is a small, swift flowing waterfall that comes from an unknown source in the cave roof. It falls into a nearly slow moving stream, that dips down into an incline and disappears into darkness. This is where the medicine cats meet every half moon, the leaders come to recieve their nine lives, and in general communicate with our long lost ancestors for advice in hard times. This is a very sacred place to our clan, and is to never be disrespected, verbally or physically. =H I E R A R C H Y= hi·er·ar·chy/hī(ə)ˌrärkēl/an arrangement or classification of things according to relative importance or inclusiveness. | style="width:300px" | |} | style="width:300px" | |} | style="width:300px" | |} | style="width:300px" | |} | style="width:300px" | |} =A S S O C I A T E S= ADDITIONAL PAGES J O I N I N G (CHARACTER NAME): (ANIMAL JAM USERNAME): (DESIRED RANKING): (GENDER/SEXUALITY): (BRIEF CHARACTER DESCRIPTION): (ROLEPLAY EXAMPLE): L E A V I N G (CHARACTER NAME): (ANIMAL JAM USERNAME): (REASON FOR DEPARTION): (RECOMMENDATIONS): S E C O N D A R Y (CHARACTER NAME): (ANIMAL JAM USERNAME): (DESIRED RANK): (GENDER/SEXUALITY): (BRIEF CHARACTER DESCRIPTION): Category:Blog posts